Magical-stuck
by EquiusEllis
Summary: Nepeta Lejion finds herself in the situation where monsters are consuming her NEW home town. A new magic fills the air when each monster resemble old lives. Along with lots of lies. (My first story, ugh this summary was bad)
1. Magical stuck

Nepeta lejion sat at her desk in English 2, staring about her new surroundings. The white board held the words, "Welcome back, students!" In bright red marker that now sat near the board in a box full of colorful markers. Around her, students were mingling among themselves as they made their way into class. Two boys shoved at each other to get a seat beside a pretty girl that sat before ignored this and faced the window beside her, happy she came in early to grab a window seat. She looked out the glass window that let in the bright sun, creating a strange air of calmness through out the entire room. Nepeta happily thought of making this seat her permanent seat.  
"Excuse Me, Is This Seat Occupied?"said a smooth, sweet voice beside her. Nepeta looked away from the window long enough to turn up to a beautiful girl with a pixie cut, jet black hair, light green-bluish eyes, and a beautiful outfit. A light green ruffled shirt covered her front and glided down into a black skirt, a large, black belt wrapped around the middle.  
Nepeta stopped staring long enough to turn to the chair behind her.  
"Sure, my names Nepeta, hi!" Nepeta nipped happily as the girl sat behind her.  
The girl almost sat gracefully into the desk, placed her bag on the floor, and then took out a notebook and set it down on the table, turning to the window, "my names' Kanaya Maryam, it's nice to be acquainted with you," she said without turning from the window.  
Nepeta smiled, turning around to also stare at the window. The blue sky held no clouds, only giving a beautiful sea of blue to the scenery. Class began a few minutes later. The teacher, Mr. Slai, started talking of the items they would be working on during the 1st semester. Nepeta looked up at the teacher. Mr. Slai, from what she heard, was the acclaimed father of his adopted son, Karkat Vantas. Both he and his brother were adopted by the teacher. Nepeta always wanted to meet Karkat. Nepeta looked outside again to find herself staring at a cat. A albino-looking cat. The cats tail swished back and forth behind it, staring back at Nepeta. The cat then smiled and strode off the building with a leap. Nepeta watched the cat as it made its way to the last building and disappeared around the corner. The teacher announced that they would have free time for the rest of the period. Nepeta turned around to speak to her new friend, only to find that she was staring at Nepeta with her wide, overly lined eyes. 'Did Kanaya see the cat too?' Nepeta thought, feeling a slight blush appear on her cheeks.  
"What's wrong?" Nepeta finally asked. Kanaya blinked her eyes quickly, and then turned away,"nothing."

AFTER SCHOOL

Nepeta walked out of history with her backpack on her back, staring ahead to her locker just down the hallway. While making her way there, she noticed Kanaya in her floating green dress speaking to a blonde girl with black lipstick by her locker. Nepeta smiled at the both of them as she passed, both replying with smiles and waves. Nepeta had to remind herself to update her shipping wall she had at home for the two of them.  
Finally at her locker, she opened it an stuck her text books inside. After that, she made her way to the entrance to walk home.  
The walk home wasn't long, but wasn't short. A quaint distance from the school. Nepeta decided to take a walk through an alley way she found over the summer, actually, Nepeta couldn't consider it an alleyway. More like a open passage way to another world. Nepeta skipped through the wide passage, a couple kittens and cats she found either abandoned or homeless following her.  
"Oh, hi," said a voice.  
Nepeta stopped, "who is that?" Nepeta eyes went sharp, readying for a fight.  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Up here!" Came the response from above.  
Nepeta looked up building fire escape to find the same cat she saw earlier at the top, making its way down to the closed dumpster.  
"Hi, my names kyuby," spoke the cat. Nepeta eyes widened and her lip twitched. A talking cat. A furring talking cat. The cat tilted it's head to the side, it's blank expression only showing through it's movements, "I'm here to grant you a wish."  
Nepeta stares at the cat. The beast can grant wishes? That's not normal.  
"Uuhh...I sorta don't have a wish right now..." Mumbled Nepeta, turning her head to the exit of the lit alley way. A raging sound of a chainsaw filled the silence of the alley way. Nepeta turned to find Kanaya in a strange outfit and a raging chainsaw in her hands.  
"Kyuby, Why Are You Here?" She asked, the expression on her face was of full anger. Kyuby licked her paw and rubbed her face with it, "just asking Nepeta if she wanted to make a-" the chainsaw sliced the cat's head off. Nepeta jumped, staring at the severed head of the cat. Fear ran through Nepeta's blood stream. Suddenly, the setting changed around them. The walls around them morphed into a dark black room with complete darkness. Nepeta eyes widened with fear. What happened to the light? Why was it so dark like this?  
"Damnit, Now Your In The Maze," said Kanaya's voice. Nepeta was shaking, darkness had enveloped her so easily, like her favorite blanket she used to keep warm on cold nights. She closed her eyes and pinched herself, hoping all this darkness would just go away. But instead, the darkness continued. Nepeta reached out for a wall or something to hang on to. She felt through the darkness long enough to feel something hard stand before her. She felt alittle more to find that she touching a chest. Nepeta leaned in and rested her head against the chest, feeling comfortable and safe when a pair of arms wrapped around her.  
"Nepeta! Don't! That's A Minion!" Came Kanaya's voice in the darkness, foot steps sounding in all directions. Nepeta opened her eyes and found herself face-to-face with an open mouth and sharp teeth. Drool fell from around the mouth and on to Nepeta's forehead. Again came the raging chainsaw that sliced the minions head off. Blue blood splattered on Nepeta's face. The body fell to the side, leaving a shaking Nepeta to look up at a glowing cat figure that was smiling with sharp teeth.  
The darkness left only to leave behind a land full of grass. A tall figure with puppets hanging from its fingers was smiling down at Nepeta with gruesome fangs hanging. It's hair was everywhere, different colors of what looked like blood, was flowing out its mouth. Nepeta recognized this when she saw her green fluid flowing from its mouth. Nepeta covered her eyes and screamed loudly when more minions came running at her.  
SCHINK!  
More bodies fell, to the floor. Nepeta opened her eyes to see another girl standing before her, pinkish-black hair falling behind as she slashed the other minions that threw themselves at her gold trident.  
"Stand back, I'll take care of them!" She exclaimed, jumping up on one of their heads and charging toward the witch behind them. Nepeta watched in amazement as the new girl slid another trident from her arm and slashed at them as she went, white ribbons flowing from the dead bodies as the fell to ground. Kanaya, dodged an attacking minion and slashed at its back before turning to the girl, "Feferi! Your Late!"  
Feferi jumped high into the air, throwing down tridents from her arms, "sorry, Kanaya, I just needed to get something done, what's that girl doing here?" She asked, landing on the large creature's back, stabbing it with multiple tridents.  
Kanaya took another chainsaw out and swung both of them at the monster, the chains running as they penetrated and almost drove around the monster's entire body.  
"She Just Arrived In The Maze, Falling Headlong Into It's Trap!" She answered, kneeling down. A green glowing circle appeared under her, chainsaws popped out along with a large, pointed one.  
"Feferi!" She called, standing and throwing her arms into air. The chains started running when the monster saw that his puppets were all dead, diminishing into a fit of utter rage. Nepeta, in the mist of it all, was pressed against a wall , shaking with utter fear as everything that was happening around her.  
"Amazing isn't it?" Said a male voice.  
Nepeta jumped and turned to the small cat figure next to her, a blank face turning up to hers. Nepeta noticed that it was like that kyuby thing that had asked her for a contract.  
"It's not amazing...it's frightening, like a living nightmare!" Yelped Nepeta.  
The blank face laughed, "well, I think of it as a conspiracy, these girls thought of it at first a nightmare that they couldn't awaken from," said the cat, "but thy both had a wish and they wanted something to protect, so they made a contract." The cat tilted it's head.  
Nepeta stared at the cat. They have something to protect? Nepeta looked out at the scene where the monster was finally defeated, purple blood flying everywhere.  
Kanaya and Feferi began making their way to Nepeta, both holding a black dot in their hands and a bright, colored jewel in the other. The cat jumped into Nepeta's arms tucking its white head into her chest. The maze diminished back into the cold light filled alleyway.  
Kanaya transformed back into the dress she wore at school that morning. Feferi morphed into a pink and black skirt and a hot pink t-shirt.  
"Are you alright, Nepeta?" Asked Feferi, smiling happily at her. Nepeta nodded. Feferi was the prettiest person Nepeta had met, goggle-like glasses clad over her pink eyes. Feferi nodded and smiled,"well, we should get going soon, we all have homework to do right?" Kanaya nodded in agreement. Nepeta held tightly at the cat that sat in her arms. Something...to keep safe? Or a some strange survival challenge?


	2. Nepeta meets Aradia

A week had passed since the incident with the said "witch", and Nepeta had become close friends with Kanaya and Feferi, who stood by her side to and from school the entire week, looking out for the witches that were infesting the city. On their way to Lestonia High, Nepeta was a few steps behind her two friends so she could think. It's only been a week since then, and Nepeta was still slightly traumatized over the fact that magic and those weird creatures that took over a magical girls soul as soon as they die. Kanaya had explained the whole endeavor to her as soon a they took her home. And Scratch, the name of the cat that they got rid of in a dumpster after the fight, was constantly pushing Nepeta into becoming a magical girl. When they arrived to school, Kanaya said she had to meet up with Rose before class and left before hand, leaving Feferi and Nepeta to an awkward silence. Feferi looked among the crowd of students to find a tall male amongst them, broken sunglasses over his eyes. Feferi got up excitedly, "I'll go get Equius, stay here okay?" Nepeta nodded, eyes wide. She took this time to take out her custom made tablet her deceased mother had given her two years ago before she died. She felt the green velvet that incased her tablet. Nepeta turned on the screen and took out her pen, tapping in information from the weeks events and updating her shipping wall that she was to work on over the weekend. While looking out for potential ships, she felt that someone was watching her. She turned slightly only to find a girl clad in red and black smiling at her.

The girl walked over and sat next to her. She seemed strange at first , but her smile said a lot about her. Nepeta smiled back and both became friends quickly, Aradia sharing her stories of her life with a traveling family.

Aradia Megido was abandoned at a young age of three, sent to an orphanage at six, and was then adopted by a wealthy family at ten. Her family traveled a lot so she wasn't able to make many friends at the schools she been to before this one. She also said that her family stopped traveling due to her step-father's death.

Nepeta noticed that she smiled widely at the word "death". Aradia smiled even wider when she explained how her interest in death began when her father died. Nepeta thought it was sort-of weird for someone to have this interest, but she didn't mind it really.

Feferi came back with a large man following her, his build extravagant. Muscles were slightly developed but still had the body of a bodybuilder. Nepeta smiled, "hi, Equius," she turned to Aradia, "this is Aradia Megido, shes new here," she said with a smile. Nepeta had longed to match her best friend with anyone that he had an interest in. Aradia's eyes went wide when she saw him, a gentle scarlet red climbing onto her cheeks. Equius's face did the same. They both smiled shyly at each other and then the bell rang. Equius rubbed the back of his neck when Aradia grabbed her things, "Shall I accompany to class?" He asked, sweat gathering at his forehead. Aradia giggled and nodded. They both stood by each other as they made they're way to class. Nepeta smiled at and tapped in a new ship on to her tablet.

Class began and Nepeta was happily bound to the teachers every word. It wasn't until he was called to the office that Nepeta knew something really amazing was going to happen.

Kanaya was in charge while he gone, making sure everyone did there work and behaving as the teacher asked.

When Mr. Slai came back, he had a student with him. Short, with jet black hair and dark bags under his eyes, clad in a black sweater. Nepeta felt her cheeks turn red, her heart skipped a beat. Was it really Karkat Vantas? Here? Finally? Nepeta held these feeling inside her. She stared at Karkat as his father sat him down in the desk in front of him.

"Karkat Vantas will now be studying with us, please make him feel comfortable here," the teacher announced.

Nepeta stared at Karkat the entire class, mesmerized by his quietness. The teacher would always say he was loud when something he didn't approve of came ramming at him. Nepeta sighed and smiled letting her mind go off in a imaginative trance.

Imagination world:

Nepeta ran through the grassy fields of an open grassland she found a while back during the summer, spinning and jumping in a white sequin dress. Nepeta ha always kept this happiness inside for a while, and she needed a way to display it with embarrassing herself. This happiness she felt on occasion, or, when ever she couldn't display a sad face. She jump over a small stream, landing on the other side only to find that someone was waiting for her.

His dark hair blew in the wind, dressed in all white. He turned slowly, revealing his handsome face to Nepeta. Karkat Vantas smiled at Nepeta, who blushed. He opened up his arms to her. Nepeta felt her heart skip a beat, was he finally going to accept her? How she dreamed of this, and she only just met him! She ran into his arms and with such force, they both fell into the white grass under them.

"Nepeta, I'm a magical boy," whispered Karkat.

Nepeta was surprised by he erupt comment, sitting up on his pelvis. Karkat smiled up at her, slowly beginning to caress her thighs. Nepeta was startled by the warmth of his hands and gripped the hem of her skirt. Karkat reached up and pulled her into a kiss, causing her to arch her back. Nepeta was surprised by this, receiving something like this from the actual Karkat would really drive her off the wall. Karkat sucked lightly on Nepeta's tongue. Sparks went up Nepeta's spine when her lovers hands slowly crawled up her skirt. Surprised, Nepeta pulled away, sitting up. But other than the fact that Karkat was being frisky, something else had caught Nepeta's eyes.

Off in a distance, a bystander was watching them. The bystander was far enough for Nepeta to only squint long enough to see that the bystander was actually herself. The girl far off was dressed. In magi form. Blue boots with a slight heal reaching up to her knees. A cream colored skirt over a pair of black pants, and a green cropped jacket with a soul gem to clip it together. Nepeta, curiosity getting at her, jumped off karkat, and toward her dream self. When they met, Nepeta knew there was something wrong with the figure in front of her. Blood. Drenched in red blood. Her magi self smiled wickedly at her, holding a grief-seed in her hand. The seed held the cancer sign on the front. Nepeta turned to if Karkat was there, only to find that was sitting in a pool of his blood. Tears filled Nepeta's eyes when she saw the spectacle. If this was what to come if she were to become magical girl, then she rather just kill herself.

School was finally over, and Aradia and Equius had become pawsomely close. Nepeta smiled at the couple as they spoke to each other happily. Equius, being the gentleman that he was, grab her hand and kissed it, causing her to giggle happily. Nepeta smiled at the cheesy said they're goodbyes and Aradia made way over to Nepeta, Kanaya, and Feferi.

"Mind if I walk home with you guys?" She asked, smiling with a blush flushing her cheeks.

"Sure, do leave in the neighborhood?" Kanaya asked. Aradia nodded and they were off.

Today was Friday. Something was gonna happen to the girls, something that happened to them last week, but was planned before hand. Aradia had sensed some movement in an abandoned mansion across the way, taking out her jewel that was glowing a bright red.

"You're magical girl as well?" Kanaya asked, staring at the glowing soul. Aradia nodded and mentioned them to follow her. Her jewel glowed brighter when they went to the side of the house.

"It's here," Aradia announced, pointing to the wall, where a small reality breaking crack appeared.

Kanaya transformed into her magical outfit and took out her a tube o lipstick, swiping the green stick across her lips. Aradia and Feferi transformed as well. When Aradia transformed, her pupils disapeared and her clothes appeared ripped. She floated two inches off the ground as if she was a ghost. Scratch appeared with his blank, paper like face. Nepeta reached out and he jumped into her arms.

"Everyone ready? Nepeta?" Kanaya asked.

Nepeta nodded.

Kanaya's lipstick transformed into her chainsaw. The chains began to rage as soon as she stuck the weapon into the crack. The crack then opened into a large, teacup-shaped door. Everyone jumped through the door and into the labyrinth.


	3. The Witch Hunts

The maze was seeping with syrup. Pancakes and teacups everywhere in sight. Slices of cake with plates underneath them. Small creatures walked around the maze, unaware of their intruders.

Nepeta had never seen such a delicious looking maze before, it was almost like a tea party in motion. Kanaya stood next to Nepeta as they snuck around the labyrinth, searching for the witch that held her place here.

"Her room must be ahead, at the end of the hallway," Aradia informed, floating ahead of the group.

Kanaya looked behind her to see a group of women-like minions were following them, "minions! Nepeta, go up front with Aradia!"

Nepeta followed the orders and made her way to the front with Aradia, who turned her head slightly to see that an army of them were behind the girls now. Aradia snapped her fingers and created a barrier around Nepeta and scratch.

"Nepeta, stay here, warn us if there's any movement," informed Aradia. Nepeta sat and watched the rest of the hallway, hoping the witch wouldn't come out of no where to frighten her. When she was sure that nothing was coming her way, she turned to watch the fight progress.

Kanaya and Feferi had their usual weapons along with amazing spells.

Feferi stomped her foot on the ground, a trident popping from the ground. With angelic movements, jumped into the air and kicked the trident at an enemy.

Kanaya conjured almost ten chainsaws, all of them raging wildly at the sound of screaming minions being defeated, and sent them flying at the nurse-looking creatures.

Aradia was unlikely to be the close range attacker, but her skills at that were amazing; she grabbed at one minion that was coming at her and threw her at another. She the corners of her coatjacket, pulled them into her chest, and then flung them apart. Red gears appeared behind and before her. Aradia smiled wickedly, walking away from the center of the gears.

"What Are You Doing?" Kanaya asked. Aradia turned to her and winked. The gears went running toward the minions, smashing them with the path they took. Kanaya watched the gears destroy the extra minions and then they were gone.

"Looks like we're done here, you okay, Nepeta?" Feferi asked.

Nepeta nodded, the barrier unraveling that was protecting her unraveling and slithering back into Aradia's hands.

When they made it to the door, Aradia turned to the girls and smiled at them, "Girls, would you mind if I fought the witch myself?" The girls stared at her in utter amazement.

"You Recommend Fighting This Witch On Your Own?" Kanaya asked, a slight surprised look on her face.

Aradia smiled even wider. Nepeta was quite curious about her new friends's request. Of course it would have something to do with the fact that the witch would finally be dead.

"And I want Nepeta to stay with me," she added. Everyone looked up in surprise.

"I don't think we should put the girl in this much danger, it's bad enough we bring her along with us to this," Feferi said, reaching out to hug Nepeta, who excepted it without saying anything.

While snuggling her head into Feferi's surprisingly warm chest, she considered this, if she stayed, she'd find out what it was about Aradia and fighting these things that she found so intriguing. She'd also find out if Aradia was secretly a sadistic person who only brings it out in her fighting.

"I'll stay," Nepeta muttered.

Kanaya stared at Nepeta with amazement, then chuckled,"Are You Sure?"

Nepeta nodded.

"Alright, Nepeta Will Stay With Aradia," Kanaya turned on the heel of her boot and walked down the other end of the hall. Feferi pulled away to look at Nepeta straight in her eyes, "are you sure you want to do this?" Nepeta nodded. Fef squeezed the girl's shoulders, "alright, we'll stay outside," as if she was walking away from her first love, Fefuri walked after Kanaya.

Aradia smiled as the two made their way back to the outside world, "you ready?" She slid what looked like a whip from out her sleeve. Nepeta nodded. Aradia smiled wider, kicked open the door, and cracked her whip.

"Who's ready to die?!"

A large girl with a distorted face turned to them. Her eyes were two different colors; blood shot red, and blue as the skies in the outside world. Her body was one of women who died in her maze, almost like the female Frankenstein, but more body then heart.

The creature swung her stitched arm at the girls on the ledge. Gears appeared before Nepeta, backing her away from the beginning fight.

"Watch what magical girl can do, Nepeta!" Aradia exclaimed, falling backwards into the battle field.

With a crack of her whip, the crazed sadist sent minions flying out toward the grinding gears. Frightend, Nepeta stood as far back from the fears as possible. The grinding caused a constant scratching to reach Nepeta's ears. Aradia cracked her whip at the witch, who responded by revealing sharp teeth, chomping at Aradia.

When the monster had itsouth open, Aradia cracked her whip at it's teeth, the rope wrapping around a tooth. She then swung herself inside the monsters mouth.

"Aradia!" Nepeta exclaimed, looking the open holes of the gears, when the monster finally got a bite of her.

After a minute, something in the monsters mouth was kicking, bulging, and slightly ripping at the witch's skin. Nepeta was finally seeing this, a sadistic, half dead, magical girl with a wish to experience death while in her fighting witches. She looked at Scratch behind her, his blank face tilting slightly to the left.

"You finally see it now?" The cat asked. Nepeta felt sick. What was happening? Why did she agree to stay with Aradia to watch this? Was she considering to become a witch? Did she even have a wish to be granted? What the hell!?

Aradia smashed through the gears that protected Nepeta, her thoughts diminished when Aradia grabbed her and carried her as she ran down the hall.

"What happen?" Nepeta asked, looking up at Aradia.

The sadist just looked at her and smiled. Nepeta's eyes widened.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! Just destroyed the fucking thing!"

Nepeta looked up to find the monster crawling quickly towards them, "Aradia! The things following us!"

"Exactly!"

They jumped out the labyrinth. Kanaya and Feferi grabbed Nepeta. Aradia conjured a thousand of gears and threw them at the monster before it jumped out the maze, blood spilling everywhere. Almost six grief seeds fell from it's mouth.

Nepeta sat shaking as the blood disappear as the labyrinth did. Aradia came to her kneeling down to hug her. Nepeta nudged her face into Aradia's chest, crying her eyes into the dark oblivion.

"It's fine, I didn't expect her reaction to be this," Aradia told Kanaya, who asked what the fuck had happened back there and why Nepeta was crying out her tears. Nepeta let the conversation fade to the back of her mind. She was in need of her Best friend; the someone who'd protected her his entire life.

"E-equius...take me to him!" She exclaimed, silencing the yelling.


	4. Equius's Secerts

The girls ran a tear-streaked Nepeta Lejion to her best friend, Equius Zahhak's house. It was right after the fight with the monstrous witch and Nepeta needed comfort. And the only actual comfort she could get was from her horse-loving best friend.

When they reached the house, Kanaya Mayram knocked frantically at the door, awaiting the arrival of someone to open the GOD DAMN DOOR!

The door opened to reveal the bodybuilder with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. The girls had to look up at him before Nepeta shoved the girls aside, "Equiuuuuuuuuussssssss!" She practically hissed, tackling the man to the floor with a thump.

All the girls watched as Nepeta snuggled her head into the mans large chest.

Equius, completely confused sat up and held the girl in his arms, calming her with back rubs and hugs. The girls stood there and watched as Equius-of all people-calmed the raging girl.

"Come in, I'll have some tea made," he said, getting up from his akward position on the floor. He carried Nepeta into the living room and set her down on the couch. The girls piled in behind him, watching as Nepeta instantly fell asleep on the large, blue couch. The girls immediately took a seat in the room when Equius came in with a tray of tea and a plate of sugar cookies with icing. He set them down on the coffee table and went over to the couch. Equius lifted Nepeta bridal style and sat down with her in his lap.

"So, what happen that Nepeta was in a crying state?" Equius asked, looking up to the girls. Aradia reached over for a cookie, "well, we kinda led her to a labyrinth, and I sorta asked her to stay with me while I was fighting the witch. When I was finished with it, she was in a crying fit and wanted to come here," Aradia babbed, "by the way, you have a beautiful home, Equius," she finished, smiling at the man who blushed at the comment.

Equius stared at the girls once he calmed himself, "You ladies are magical girls I presume?"

The girls nodded.

"I'm not surprised. Nepeta's mother has been calling me over to calm her down from nightmares," Equius stated, rubbing the girls small back with gentle circles.

"I Apologize For This..." Kanaya sighed.

Equius shook his head, "She'd have to find out sometime soon." Equius inquired, looking from the girls to Nepeta, who stirred slightly then snuggled herself deeper into her friend's chest.

Feferi stared at Nepeta. Feferi had never felt so bad for anyone before, she only thought that if she brought happiness to everyone's lives, she wouldn't need to feel bad about the things that happened to them. Fef stood and made her way to Equius and Nepeta. She knelt down and fixed Nepeta's hair, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to scare you, to give you these nightmares..." She whispered, her fist in a ball of anger.

Equius reached out and wiped the tear off her cheek, "I suppose you all should be heading home, it's quite late," Equius said, getting up and placing the small girl back on the couch. The girls agreed, getting up from their places and walked to the door. Equius opened the door for them and they left in silence. Kanaya grabbed Equius's sleeve and spoke to him while the girls waited at the end of the walkway. Kanaya walked home with the girls after the conversation with him about keeping Nepeta safe. The fashionista was sure about something scratch knew. She watched as the cat climb onto a nearby tree branch, its ghostly silhouette in the moon light.

Equius had put Nepeta to sleep in his room that night before heading downstairs to find scratch sitting on the large love seat, looking up at him.

"Going hunting tonight, Equius?" He asked, licking his paw and wiping it across his face. Equius ignored the incubator and grabbed the backpack the sat on the coffee table.

"Nepeta is going to become a magical girl," said Scratch.

"No, she can't become a magical girl, she's already traumatized enough, and she gets enough of these nightmares!"

KNOCK KNOCK!

Equius went straight to the door and opened it. Pointed sunglasses and spiky hair looked up at him as he opened the door in a fitted rage. Sweat gathered at the bodybuilders forehead.

"Scratch got to you?" Dirk Strider asked, walking in to find the cat sitting on the coffee table, watching Dirk as he sat on the love seat.

"Dirk! What a surprise!" Exclaimed the cat happily jumping into the man's lap.

Dirk's right eyebrow lifted as the cat made itself comfortable. Dirk shrugged the demon-cat off and looked up at Equius, who stared at him. Dirk blushed at his ears when he felt those dark blue eyes watching him.

"Where are we going tonight?" Dirk asked, watching Eq as he rummaged around his backpack for the maps. Equius found these maps in the basement of his house after his father had disappeared. Most of the maps had locations circled in red marker where most suicides had taken place. Equius and Dirk used these maps to look for witches. Equius spread the map of their town on the table a d pointed to a location close to the school. The abandoned mansion that was said to have ghosts haunt the school close by.

"This is where we're going," Equius started, pointing to the house on the map.

"The labyrinth may be a little complicated to get into, not many have been able to get in, but tonight, we will," Equius grabbed the map and rolled it up.

Dirk followed Eq as they ventured to the house, the soul gem glowing brighter with each step they took. Once they made it to the mansion they transformed into magical boys.

Equius had a blue tuxedo and black pants with iron boots and gloves for combat. His soul gem was in the headphones that clamped around his head, glowing a bright shade of blue.

Dirk transformed into an orange samurai, his sword, Angel Slayer, was bright, golden-orange color. His soul gem was on the belt which held his sword.

Equius placed an iron hand on his headphones, a blue bean traced over his eyes. Dirk watched as he looked around the haunted building, looking for the hidden entrance to the labyrinth. Equius detector suddenly beeped loudly when his eyes reached the top. The destination of the entrance was at the top of the roof. Equius jumped and landed softly at the top, with Dirk followed closely behind.

"There, the trapped door!" Said Equius, pointing to the small latch that appeared on the colorful entrance. When they reached it, they saw that the door was made of water. Dirk nervously poked at the door with his katana. Equius bent down and punched the watery door open.

"Just jump in," Eq said, gesturing to the broken water door. Dirk looked up at him, then jumped down, landing in a pool of purple water. Equius fell in after him, landing with a large thump to the ground. Minions turned their heads, the thump disturbing their current haunting. Dirk and Equius hid behind a far wall with their hearts racing.

"Shit, that was close," Dirk sighed, he moved only an inch before he was pulled back by Equius's STRONG hands. More minions passed by in a slithering motion, as if they were moving through water. Blush fell upon Dirks face.

"Should we keep going?" Equius asked, releasing his hold on the shorter man and looking him in the eyes. Dirk said nothing and nodded. The labyrinth was a dark light purplish color, yellow showing here and there as they made their way through.

"This way to the chamber," Equius whispered, leading the way toward the chamber.

"Equius...?" Asked Dirk with his poker face expression.

"Hm?"

"Is this secret really something we have to keep?"

"Honestly, I can't tell if anyone will really care. Decision are have to be made if we want to tell them." He answered, keeping his eyes open toward the main chamber.

"But, what about Nepeta? She's your best friend, you should tell her,"

Equius turned to Dirk and stared at him through his black, cracked sunglasses.

"Nepeta will find out, she must chose to either become a magical girl, or watch from the sidelines!" Equius hissed, storming through the large double doors to the witch. Dirk watched as his crush practically bust truck size holes into the witches head, it's body regenerating with each punch. Dirk held off the minions from the proceeding fight. Equius's prey was almost down, it's anger finally showing through it's loneliness. Equius ran to the side of the wall jumped throwing his iron fists, with large glowing hands intwined and banged it against the monsters head. The screeched loudly at the pain transforming into string form. It's death dropped two grief seeds. Equius, anger still flashing in his eyes, tossed one to Dirk, grabbed him by the waist, carrying him out the disappearing maze.

"What the hell-?!"

"LANGUAGE!"

Dirk was silent the entire time back to Equius's house.

Questions filling the head of each magical girl and boy of why they became them, only Nepeta could know. If only she knew how to ask Scratch without making a stupid wish...


	5. Feferi's kick ass sister part 1

Feferi walked home after the visit to Equius's house. Her head was peeling from the fact that she and her friends were actually scaring Nepeta, giving frightening nightmares and having that damn incubator of a cat follow her everywhere she went. Fef wrapped her arms around her stomach like she had an aching feeling in her stomach.

"Are you worried about Nepeta?" Scratch asked. Feferi turned to the wretched cat that gave her the ability to fight witches. The cat tilted its head, the mouth turning to a small smile, even though his facial expression couldn't change.

"Yes, I am, and you should leave me alone about it!" Feferi said, balling her fists and walking faster before bashing the cat in his blank face. When she reached her estate, she stood at her front door staring at the wooden outlining of the exterior. Feferi's was one of those extravagant pieces of art, almost like a castle. She took out her key and slipped it inside the knob. She turned the key and found herself face-to-face with an old relative. Her hair was cut off to make room for the long as heck braids that from her round head. Pink glasses covered her eyes.

"Hey, little sis! Good to see you!" Meenah Pixies smiled to her younger sister, swinging her arm around her shoulders and hugging her close. Feferi looked up at her sister. So much had happen since she was gone, why of all times would she want to come back now?

"I guess your wondering why I'm here, really, I need to talk to you," she grabbed Feferi's arm and tugged her up the stairs, completely ignoring their step mother and step brother.

Meenah brought Feferi into her bedroom and sat her down on the bed. Feferi looked around her older sister's room. Posters of rap groups and famous thugs tapered the walls. Feferi has rarely been in her older sisters room, mostly because of the death threats of "krilling" her. Feferi memory took her back to when they first moved into the estate, her ten year old sister holding her five year old hand. Their mother had abandoned them and disappeared of the face of the earth, leaving them behind with the sister and her son. When Meenah was done with school, she move out and moved practically across the state to Florida.

Feferi stared at her sister as she rummaged through her empty closet, taking out an old map of the town.

"Here, take a look at this," said Meenah, handing her a map of the town and the near-by city.

Feferi lifted the map and examined the the red circles that were drawn around small areas in the neighborhood.

"Spots of where the Condencence will land," said Meenah, sitting down next to her sister.

Feferi stared at the maps, "WILL land? How are you so sure about that?"

"Well, as a magical girl, I wanted to find out sooner when that bitch-of-witch is coming for us..." She paused for her little sister, who stared at her confused.

"So I decided to go traveling for a bit. It was fun and all, but I found some strange things along my travels, so I decide to come back home to tell you," she finished flashing her toothy smile.

Feferi smiled, relived that she actually knew what she was talking about.

Feferi stared at the map for potential landing spots. How did Meenah find out these landing spots in the first place? She scanned the map until she found something she didn't see earlier, a green dot.

"What the green dot for?" She asked her older sister.

"Nepeta," Meenah said simply, adding a bit of duh.

"WHAT?!" Yelled the little sister, throwing the map to the ground like it had poison covering it.

"Nepeta lejion, she was spotted in those spots of where I ventured," she replied looking up to Feferi.

"Why...how do you know?!" Feferi exclaimed, taken aback by it all.

"I told you, I went venturing," Meenah said, looking up to her sister with slight confusion.

Feferi was about to cry, the water stinging the back of her eyelids as she stared at her sister. How did she know about these landings in the first place? She did come home the summer before and only stayed for two days, saying she had something to work on.

"You went time traveling, did you?"


	6. Feferi's kick ass sister part 2

Feferi stared at Meenah with pure hatred raging through her veins. She clenched her fists, her fingers cracking quietly.

Nepeta...why of all people, should it be Nepeta to have to be in this situation? To practically be bait for the Condencence. Feferi let her hair fall over her cheeks when the tears were finally falling down her cheeks. Nepeta...why Nepeta?

Feferi had cried out her anger towards her older sister, most times yelling outside her open window. All her anger was finally released when Meenah had allowed her permission to punh her in the arm multiple times until her arm turned bright purple.

That Saturday morning, Meenah was getting ready for some hunting. Feferi joined because she had never seen her fight the witches before, and she figured she could use some strategy from Meenah's fighting style. They left early after breakfast, standing outside the door of their home. Meenah took out her soul gem and lead the way to the witch, the gem shining brighter with each step. When they made they're way further down the street, a car came rushing down the road. Another car, the driver completely oblivious to the faster that was flying down the street, was talking intently on the phone. The driver looked up from her phone to find the quick-moving car moving straight toward her. Feferi's eyes widened as the crash develope before her, one car carving into the other. The crash wasn't like other crashes though. This one made other car crashes look like minor crashes. This one, blood splashed on the windows. The engines raved wildly, heat contradicting the crash as they smashed into each other. The two engines suddenly exploded, sending sparks of fire flying from the interior of the car. Meenah stared with her eyes wide on the car as soon as the fire was settled down by the fireman that came over afterword, asking the girls if they were okay or If they saw anything. The girls shook their heads, and continued on. After two long hours, the girls arrived at the scene of the car crash, walking towards the puddle of crimson blood that should've been cleaned up while the hospital was here.

"That's weird, the blood seems a-little too fresh, the crash happened only two hours ago," murmured Meenah, kneeling before the blood. She slicked some off the ground and stared at the blood. Feferi looked into to the middle of the blood pool and gasped. A witches kiss shaped as a clock with three different variations of clocks sealed inside. The kiss was large, almost the size of a stop sign.

"This a warning," explained Meenah. She leaned over and poked the pool I blood. The witches kiss laughed abnormally loudly, it's high-pitched voice running through the air like finger nails on a chalk board. Meenah jumped from the puddle and quickly covered her eyes. Feferi did the same. They watched the kiss as all three of it's clock's arms went in the craze circular motions. It seemed that the arms were digging holes in the ground. After the screaming finally diminished and the arms stopped spinning, the witches kiss fell into pith black hole.

Meenah transformed into her magical girl outfit, slid a trident from behind her back, and stood at the edge at the slowly growing hole. Feferi nodded and transformed a well, looking around for Nepeta to see if she was any where in sight. When Feferi was sure the little kitten was nowhere in sight, she took two tridents and jumped into the hole.

The hole was completely dark, and growing, the rim widening with each meter they fell.

"Not many minions here, this is probably a trap!" Exclaimed Meenah, conjuring small lights. The lights shined so bright, they produced enough to finally show what they were falling through; a green glade of broken hearts and distortions of time eclipses appeared everywhere. Time Eclipses were small bubbles of time, almost like dream bubbles, but these had a close relations with moon eclipses. They only show the terriable things that happen under the moon-covered sun. As they fell, minions smelled them out, looking up with their teeth bared. Licking their lips from hunger, the watch-shaped monsters jumped into the air, mouths open wide to their prey. Meenah thought fast, conjuring another trident and throwing both at the incoming minions. Feferi looked down to seen one coming from below. She swished to the side and quickly kicked the minion like a soccer ball. More minions came at them with smiling, bared teeth, and a happiness only a witch would know of. Meenah, her hair braids following her as she fell through the bright green scenery, watched as her sister beat every minions ass as they fell.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Boomed a girly voice in the distance. Feferi quickly recognized the voice and turned to find Aradia's body upside down, eye sockets black and empty.

"Up here, dimwit!" Said the body.

Feferi looked up to find Aradia's actual body hanging right side up, ghost rags clad to her body. She looked almost human while still in her magical girl form, a wide smiling mouth with jagged, sharp teeth. Feferi floated back a few inches, giving herself a distance between the monster-girl before her.

"A-Aradia? Is that you?" Asked Feferi. Meenah grabbed Feferi's shoulder.

"Yep! It's me! In the flesh!" Witch-Aradia exclaimed, moving in quickly on the two.

Meenah, on impulse, pointed her trident at Aristecha, "Feferi, you know this monster?" She asked.

"Yep! And it's only been two DAYS!" Aristecha used her hair as a whip to grab a nearby tree and threw it at a near by time eclipse, the large plant flying straight into the

"Aradia...what happened?" Feferi asked.

Aradia smiled widely, "well, you know Equius right?" She asked. Feferi was about to answer before Aradia cut her off.

"Well, we were together the other day and he seemed kinda mad, so I asked what was wrong, he told me that Nepeta was chosen to become the next magical girl," she paused, licking her suddenly blood-soaked lips.

"He also told me he couldn't stand seeing her in these situations where she has to make those god damn important decisions..."

Feferi gripped her trident hard, she knew what Nepeta ha to go through when she went through these decisions.

"But here's the real thing that made my soul-gem go black, he told me he had to meet up with his lover or something...and...FUCK THIS! DIE!" Aristecha's two mouths opened wide to produce hands from clocks, all spilling from her mouth towards the two magical girls. Meenah conjured a shielding spell I front of her and her little sister.

Meenah deflected the hands as they flew at her quickly. Feferi stared with horror at her friend. THE HELL?

Anger flying through her veins, the little sister sliced the shield in half. She threw her arm out and another trident appeared. She threw the trident at Aristecha, who dodged it a she was being attacked by Meenah. Feferi felt tears run down her cheeks and fall into the endless abyss of . She lowered her eyes into the darkness and floated before Aristecha, an evil smile slowly spreading across her face. She lifted her trident at the witches two faces.

"You fell into darkness in only a short while," tridents circled around Aristecha , whom looked only frightened as her toothy smile opened wide.

"You couldn't wait long enough to actually look at reality, huh?" Feferi smiled, " you seriously had to throw your own life away?!" She took a trident and pointed it at Aristecha, "these timelines are truly nothing but toys to you?!" Her anger conjured a powerful force of energy. Meenah smiled at her little sister, standing along side her and conjoining energy for the the final blow. Meenah whispered a secret spell and squid tentacles appeared from above, locking Aristecha in a tight hold. Aristecha grunted as the power of the two magical girls was pointed at her.

"FINALLY!" Yelled the two sisters.

A purple beam of light shot out the combined power and shot electric beams through Aristecha's body. After lifting they're tridents up and beside themselves, Aristecha lost her soul completely, also losing the battle against the sisters.

The next day at school, Feferi stared hard at the chalk board before her, hands on her forehead. It's been two weeks since Aradia "disappeared", and everyone in the entire school asked her where she was. Feferi didn't know how to answer them. Nepeta, who was sitting at her desk and staring at the table, her hands clenching her blue hat tightly in her hands. Free period had just started and everyone was either in the hallway, or in the classroom getting work done for other classes. Feferi looked up at the clock and then diverted her eyes quickly, a pang in her stomach for just killing the soul of Aradia Megido.

Nepeta clutched her knitted blue kitten hat under her desk and bit her lip. Ever since she found out that Aradia disappeared, she's been worried that she became a witch and was killed by a magical girl. Too much was happening in her life since she met Kanaya, Feferi, and Aradia. She had dragged herself into this situation where everyone was dying left and right. Nepeta looked up at Feferi, who sat two tables away from her. Was it okay to ask her? Was it okay to actually ask what happened to Aradia's soul? Nepeta had been told by Kanaya that once a magical girl dies, she is then considered dead, or just plainly disappeared. Nepeta finally knew what her wish was...


	7. The New Magi

Nepeta Lejion walked down the old alleyway with scratch in her arms. The alleyway was the only comfortable-considering the dangerous encounters she had with witches here-place Nepeta could actually make this wish. She knew that if he became a magi she could help Kanaya, Feferi, and other puella magi. She just didn't want anyone dying anymore, she was going to change to law, even without making it a wish.

"So, you wanted to speak to me, Nepeta?" Asked Scratch, jumping from her arms and onto the fire escape.

"Yes, I...I'd like to make a wish to become a purella magi..." Her thoughts were suddenly lost on her. Why didn't she talk to Feferi about this? She knew she was making a frightening decision to risk her own life-her own soul for that matter-just so she could save others...Equius...

"Oh! Really? Well, this is exciting! Kyuby!" Scratch exclaimed. After a minute, the pure white cat that was killed the first time Nepeta had saw her arrived, jumping atop a nearby trash can.

"This is exciting..." Kyuby jumped from the trash can and made her way before Nepeta. Nepeta stared at the red-eyed cat.

"Are you sure you are willing to carry on with this? Willing to risk your life to fight?"

Nepeta absent-mindedly nodded her head. Kyuby jumped on her shoulder and flicked her tail in Nepeta's face, snapping her back to reality.

"Nepeta?"

"Kyuby, can I just make my wish?"

Kyuby's expressionless face tilted slightly to the right, "sure."

"My wish...is to protect, and fight, with the other magi." Nepeta looked up at Kyuby. The cat lifted her paw at Nepeta. Like a gunshot in the heart, the pain gripped at Nepeta's heart like a grappling hook. The pain melted away when her soul gem came out of her chest.

"This is your soul gem" Scratch informed, jumping before Kyuby and Nepeta.

The gem glowed a bright green. Something was here, someone was here.

Nepeta turned and saw Feferi with her own soul gem glowing in her hand. Feferi stared at Nepeta with confusion and anger.

"Feferi, I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I...wanted to help...I-"nepeta was cut short by Feferi running at her and hugging her close.

"Nepeta...I'm so glad your okay..."Feferi whispered. Nepeta held her soul gem close, concealing the green glow that was being released from the gem.

"Feferi...what are you doing here?" Nepeta asked nervously, tightening the grip on her gem. Feferi smiled and held up hers, the pink glow illuminating the sign of another witch.

"This alleyway had a witches kiss placed on someone who came by earlier, I knew I was gonna be late so I decided to investigate after school." She explained, looking around curiously. Then she turned back to Nepeta.

"What exactly are you doing here?" She asked the secret magi, who's glowing soul gem glowed so brightly, the light appeared in between her fingers. Feferi looked down at Nepeta's hands, then looked to the side at the grey brick wall. A grief seed sat in the white glowing cracks of the wall. The new maze was about to open.

Feferi transformed into her magical outfit and then looked to Nepeta,"Nepy, it's okay, I'll guide you through your first maze...as a magical girl." Feferi said hesitantly. Nepeta looked up at Feferi, then nodded. Nepeta lifted the soul gem to her lips and kissed it gently. Feferi felt a little heat rise in her cheeks as she watched Nepeta transform into a black leotard, blue thigh high boots with blond furr lining the the top, a large jacket wrapped around her shoulders, the hem was cut short at the back so it show the green skirt that wrapped around her waist. Her soul gem was placed on a bow that sat on her chest, glowing brightly.

"Lets go," Feferi ignored the weird thoughts that ran through her head. Nepeta looked a little more cuter then she was suppose to be, running beside her as they ran through the medium. Minions that looked like angels came at them, and that's when Nepeta finally pounced.

Nepeta flicked her wrists and three blades appeared out each hand. She jumped the oncoming attacks from the minions and threw her claws at a minion straight in the face. Feferi was amazed, for a beginner, Nepeta was doing quite well with close combat. She rammed at a minion and sliced its head off. Nepeta must've watched wolverine or something, because her fighting skills were truly amazing. All the minions were soon ribbons when Nepeta finished them off. Feferi ran up to her and patted her shoulder.

"That was amazing! How did you learn to fight like that?"

"...Wolverine night with Equius..." She replied, looking at her claws. Feferi smiled. 'Why are you so cute?' She thought to herself. The two went foreword, silence grew between them as they slowly made they're way to the witch.

Kanaya and Rose Lalonde arrived at Equius's place so they could talk to haven't seen her or Feferi after school to walk home, and that had made Kanaya worried, so she had invited Rose to join her. Kanaya knocked on the door of the Zahhak house-hold. They waited till they saw a man with spiky hair and weird animu glasses came and opened the door for them. The girls stood with they're backs straight as they stared at the mystery man.

Equius then came up behind him and smiled, which was something he didn't normally do, "girls, what's wrong? Is it Nepeta?"

Kanaya, with a questionable look on her face, looked between the two of them and then answered, "yes, we're wondering if she's here...we'd like to talk to her."

Equius looked at them and then shook his head, "she's not here." "Actually, I have no information about her current whereabouts." He added quickly.

A horrified look fell on upon Kanaya's face, she looked down and closed her eyes. She used her magical girl power to see where Nepeta was. The color of her soul gem brightly lit the scene as Nepeta and Feferi had made they're way into the witches maze. But Nepeta looked different. She had a magical girl outfit. And she was fighting the minions as well. Then, an image of Scratch and Kyuby appeared, Kyuby's red eyes glowed brightly as she press her small mouth into a wide smile, sharp teeth.

Kanaya eyes popped open and he turned on the toe of her wedge heels and ran to the alleyway where she first met her now-in-danger friend.


End file.
